Tentang Mereka
by Kecebong
Summary: Ini kisah tentang mereka. Tentang bagaimana perjalanan kisah mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata dalam sebuah cerita. Dedicated for 100 LSFSH 14 Februari 2013


**Minna, lama tak bersua! Bong kangen un! #meluk tiang listrik**

**Fic ini bong persembahin dengan sepenuh hati buat even 100 Love Story For Sasuke-Hinata!**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**( Fluffy**_**-fic, AU, Typo, rate-T, OOC )**

.

.

_**Sebuah kisah sederhana 'Tentang Mereka'**_

_**Sasuke & Hinata**_

_**Oleh Kecebong**_

_._

.

Matahari telah pulang ke peraduannya sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, Uchiha Sasuke biasanya tengah melewati makan malam bersama wanita nomor satu dalam hidupnya. _Well,_ Uchiha Mikoto, sang ibunda tercinta.

Malam ini pun seharusnya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya andai saja sang ibu tidak sedang berada di luar kota untuk promosi novel terbarunya. Jadi, daripada makan malam sendirian di kediaman Uchiha yang megah namun kosong, putra semata wayang Uchiha itu memilih untuk mengikuti ajakan rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Bau pengap asap rokok yang bercampur dengan bau berbagai macam koktail menyambut indra penciuman sang pemimpin Uchiha _corp_ ketika memasuki _Day Dream_ Konoha _Club_, tempat hiburan malam paling populer di pusat kota Konoha. Bukan kali pertama Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di sana, jadi pria tampan itu tidaklah tertanggu dengan segala macam bau yang mengontaminasi udara.

Seringai acuh Sasuke berikan pada beberapa perempuan berpakaian minim yang menyapa dan memamerkan senyum nakal kepadanya. Ck, strategi lumrah guna menarik minat para pelanggan yang ingin meneguk kehangatan malam.

Apakah Sasuke tertarik? _Hell, no!_

Siapa yang menjamin jika perempuan-perempuan nakal itu bebas dari berbagai jenis penyakit kelamin? Sasuke yang masih ingin hidup lebih lama tentu tak mau mengambil risiko. Jika sekedar rokok, koktail dan segala macamnya, itu masih bisa diterima. Tapi untuk _one night stand,_ Sasuke adalah tipe pemilih. _Well,_ dia adalah pria kaya yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Jadi, untuk urusan perempuan, yang pasti tidak asal nikmat! Pria ribet? Yup, itulah anggapan dari sahat-sahabatnya.

_Pengen nikmat aja kok ribet mikirin ini itu?_

Biarin! Yang penting Sasuke tidak ribet di kemudian hari!

_Look!_ Namikaze Naruto, salah satu sahabat Sasuke yang _getol_ mengajaknya untuk datang ke tempat hiburan malam seperti ini tengah menatap penuh minat pada salah satu penari yang tampak cuek meliuk-liuk di tiang bar_. Hell,_ entah bagaimana tampang pria pirang itu jika saat ini ada Sakura, sang calon tunangan memergoki tingkahnya.

Sai, salah satu tangan kanan Sasuke di Uchiha _corp_ tampak tengah mengobrol dengan ditemani para gadis dan bergelas-gelas martini. Tak jarang pelukan serta ciuman didapatkan oleh pria spesialis senyum palsu itu. _Make out_ ataupun _make love _dengan para perempuan-perempuan _nude_ di sana pun sering dia lakukan. Sasuke sedikit kagum dengan kesabaran Ino dalam menghadapi tingkah liar pacarnnya.

Gaara, sahabat Sasuke asal Suna yang menetap di Konoha tampak tengah menikmati irama musik _house_ dengan ditemani koktail beku favoritnya di sebuah sofa di sudut bar.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Pria berambut emo biru gelap itu duduk di depan meja bartender sambil menyesap rokok. Bosan? Yah, lumayan. Sejujurnya, Sasuke lebih suka menghabiskan waktu malamnya untuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kantor yang sengaja dibawa pulang ke rumah. Tipe _workaholic?_ Memang! Terlebih lagi setelah sang ayah tutup usia sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Segala pekerjaan sang ayah secara otomatis menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Kau tahu, mengelola perusahaan besar bertaraf internasional yang bergerak di bidang otomotif bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan Sasuke lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada soal perempuan.

_Well_, usia dua puluh tujuh adalah usia yang matang bagi pria untuk menikah, bukan? Sang ibu seriingkali mendesak agar Sasuke segera mencari istri atau minimal memiliki pacar. Mana sudi Mikoto memiliki putra sukses namun bujang seumur hidup! Ih, amit-amit! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sasuke sampai sekarang belum berminat untuk membina sebuah hubungan. Padahal di luar sana banyak yang menggilai sosoknya.

Setelah satu hisapan terakhir, Sasuke mematikan rokoknya di asbak yang telah disediakan. Tanpa sengaja, ekor matanya menagkap sosok yang cukup familiar namun dengan penampilan luar yang berbeda. Ah, luar biasa berbeda malah!

Di sana, searah jam dua terdapat seorang perempuan menawan dengan rambut biru gelap sepinggul tengah menggerakkan tubuh mengikuti irama musik yang menghentak dengan ditemani beberapa pria yang tak jarang mencolek bagian tubuhnya.

Hm, _office girl_ pun jika berada di zona luar pekerjaan ternyata bisa jadi liar, eh? Sasuke tampak menyeringai seram. Apalagi seingat Sasuke perempuan itu semasa sekolah menengah atas adalah salah satu gadis culun yang tidak terlalu muncul dalam ranah pergaulan.

Sasuke kenal perempuan itu? Teman sekolah, eh? _Well_, bisa disebut begitu juga, sih. Ah, tapi tidak seperti itu juga. Hm, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?Yah, intinya Sasuke dulu satu SMA dengan perempuan yang kini bekerja sebagai salah satu _office girl _di kantornya.

Kalau tidak salah ingat, nama perempuan itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Perempuan yang amat populer akibat kesuper-culunannya. _Well,_ bagaimana dia tidak jadi popular, di tengah kemajuan dunia teknologi dan fashion, mana ada ABG yang masih memakai baju ala emak-emak _plus _butut. Ditambah lagi, sekolah mereka adalah salah satu sekolah elit di kota Konoha. _So,_ dapat dikatakan bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah batu dekil yang berada di kumpulan batu permata. Tak berharga!

Irama musik yang diputar oleh _DJ _yang tadinya cukup menghentak kini menjadi lebih lembut. Sasuke kembali mengamati sang batu dekil yang malam ini bertransformasi menjadi batu permata yang…ehm…seksi!

Lho? Kemana perginya dia?Sasuke mengamati keseluruhan lantai dansa, namun tak kunjung menemukan objek yang dicarinya.

"Segelas cola." Sebuah suara mengalun lembut dari pita suara seorang perempuan di sebelah Sasuke. Pria itu menoleh penasaran. Mata gelapnya menemukan perempuan yang tadi dicarinya sedang meneguk cola dengan begitu memburu. Merasa diperhatikan, perempuan itu menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Hinata membuang muka kemudian bergumam tak jelas.

"Begini tingkahmu kalau di luar, eh?" Sasuke menenggak koktail miliknya.

"Tempat hiburan malam bisa didatangi siapa pun, kan?" Hinata membalasnya cuek. "—bahkan oleh _office gilr_ sepertiku juga," lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, "Kau juga tampak berbeda dari biasanya," Sasuke kembali mengisap rokok, lalu menghembuskan asapnya. Dan tampaknya perempuan di sebelahnya tidaklah terganggu. "kukira sampai saat ini pun kau masih sama dengan kau yang dulu,"

Hinata tampak tersenyum manis, "Kau tidak begitu mengenalku, Tuan." Perempuan itu mengubah posisi duduknya jadi menghadap Sasuke. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil gelas milik Sasuke. Diteguknya koktail dalam gelas itu. Raut wajah gadis itu berubah aneh, kemudian segera diletakkannya kembali gelas itu di hadapan Sasuke, "tidak enak!"

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Diraihnya gelas berisi cola milik Hinata, kemudian meminumnya."Di bar sebesar ini yang kau pesan malah cola, Nona," Hinata tampak cuek. "—tidak bisa minum minuman beralkohol?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Menurut dunia medis, alkohol bisa merusak tubuhku." Mata pucatnya kemudian melirik pada rokok yang terselip di jemari Sasuke, "dan rokok dapat membuat gosong paru-parumu, "

Sasuke mendengus, "Lalu kenapa kau sekarang memilih jadi perokok pasif dengan duduk dekat dengan perokok aktif?" Pria itu mengamati wajah Hinata. Jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, wajah perempuan itu mulus sekali. Tidak ada bintik-bintik jerawat di wajahnya. Cantik. Baru Sasuke sadari itu.

Hinata tersenyum lalu menjawab, "hanya berlaku sopan padamu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa. Suasana kantor sepertinya sudah cukup ramai, terlihat dari banyaknya kendaraan yang sudah memadati area parkir.

Sasuke tampak menguap di dalam mobilnya. Rasa kantuk sepertinya masih menjajahnya. Wajar saja, semalam dia baru pulang ke rumah sekitar pukul empat pagi. Sepulangnya dari _Day Dream_ Konoha _Club_, sahabat-sahabatnya mengajaknya menonton pertandingan bola di apartemen , kegiatan purba masa SMA. Tapi, tetap saja Sasuke mau ikut lagi dia bisa menghabiskan waktu semalam suntuk dengan santai begini?

Santai? Yakin?

Sasuke menyeringai. Dia menuruni mobilnya kemudian mulai melangkah memasuki gedung menjulang tinggi di hadapannya.

Dalam benaknya, dia mengingat kembali kegiatannya semalam dengan Hyuuga Hinata di bar. Untuk kali pertama Sasuke mengobrol dengan santai dengan perempuan berkasta rendah. _Well,_ teman ngobrol Sasuke biasanya dari kalangan atas, kan?

Dan untuk kali pertamanya pula, Sasuke betah berlama-lama mendekap tubuh seorang perempuan. Menyentuh kulit mulusnya. Membelai tubuh wanginya. Dan berbagi ciuman dengannya. Astaga! Satu kata yang dapat Sasuke berikan malam itu pada Hyuuga Hinata adalah 'memabukkan'.

Sepertinya Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan karena sudah berhasil membawanya kemarin ke _Day Dream_ Konoha _Club_ dan bertemu dengan sang batu dekil yang menjelma menjadi batu permata. Ah, berlian lebih tepatnya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mencoba mengatur napasnya dan sebisa mungkin mengendalikan detak jantungnya. Setelah berkali-kali mencobanya, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun tak ada jawaban.

Karin sialan! Harusnya dia mengantarkan kopi ke dalam ruangan pimpinan Uchiha _corp _apa gunanya dia jadi sekretaris.

Kembali Hinata mengendalikan dirinya. Jujur, kejadian semalam masih terekam jelas di memori otaknya. Dan sungguh, Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa obrolannya dengan sang raja Uchiha _corp_ bisa merambah ke suatu kegiatan yang…akrab_. Well,_ apakah berbagi ciuman menurut kalian adalah sesuatu yang akrab? Atau….intim? Ah, lupakan!

Hinata kembali mencoba mengendalikan diri. Diketuknya lagi pintu berkaca gelap itu. Mendengar lisensi dari sang pemilik ruangan, Hinata memasuki ruang kerja Uchiha Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk. Namun, sesekali dia mengamati kegiatan pria tampan yang sukses membuat ritme jantungnya tak beraturan.

Di bawah poni tebalnya, Hinata melihat Sasuke tengah meneliti sebuah dokumen dengan serius. Dan demi apapun! Wajah seriusnya sangat tampan!

Memang saat SMA dulu Hinata kerap mendengar kabar tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Si pemuda tampan kaya raya dan jenius. Sumpah, dulu Hinata sama sekali tak punya minat pada si jenius tampan itu.

Mendapat peringkat tiga besar adalah target utama Hinata untuk mempertahankan beasiswanya. Jadi, fokusnya selama SMA hanyalah belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Lagi pula, mana mau putra bangsawan bergaul dengan rakyat jelata sepertinya. _Right?_

"Letakan saja di " Mata hitam yang semalam menatapnya lembut kini beradu dengan mata pucatnya. Bibir hangatnya masih tampak kenyal dan memikat. Ah, apa bibir itu masih sehangat seperti semalam, ya? Batin Hinata.

"Maaf saya lancang masuk, sekretaris anda tidak ada di tempat tadi. Jadi… jadi….saya…" Hinata tampak gelagapan akibat ditatap begitu intens oleh sang raja Uchiha _corp._ Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, cepat-cepat dia letakan gelas berisi kopi yang dibawanya diletakan di atas meja yang bebas dokumen, kemudian bersiap kabur.

Satu langkahnya terhenti saat jemari Uchiha Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya. Jemari-jemari itu melingkar kuat di pergelangan tangannya. Satu tarikan lembut membuatnya kini berdiri berhadapan dengan ketampanan sang raja. Seketika Hinata meneguk saliva dengan susah payah. Mata pucatnya cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan di balik poni tebalnya.

Mata hitam itu masih setia menatapnya. Oh, Tuhan…tolong bebaskan Hinata dari gelombang salah tingkah ini.

Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh kedua sisi pipi Hinata. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sasuke mengangkat wajah Hinata yang terus menunduk itu. Bibir Sasuke menampakkan senyum geli saat menemukan kelopak mata perempuan di hadapannya tertutup.

"Hei, buka matamu!" perintah Sasuke. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk menyapu helai-helai rambut yang mengganggu di wajah Hinata .Senyum gelinya semakin menjadi saat dia merasakan wajah Hinata menghangat dan tampak merah padam.

"Tidak mau," balas Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai nakal mendengar jawaban perempuan itu. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga merah Hinata, kemudian berbisik, "Atau kau mau kucium seperti semalam?" Dan mata Hinata terbuka lebar. _Mission success!_

"Kau _horror_!" Hinata buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pria tersebut menyeringai sambil menatapnya nakal.

"Kau bersikap seperti aku akan memakanmu," ucap Sasuke geli melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tampak panik. Padahal semalam perempuan itu tampak nyaman dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Kumohon jangan dekat-dekat!" Hinata menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Kentara sekali rasa panik mulai menjajah diri Hinata saat Sasuke maju untuk kembali meraihnya. Terlebih lagi jantungnya seolah hendak lepas dari rongganya saat kembali dia rasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau ini kenapa, Hinata?" Sasuke berhasil meraih perempuan itu dan mendudukannnya paksa di kursi wajah Hinata tampak makin panik_. Damn_! Kemana perginya Hinata yang tenang dan dewasa semalam?

"Kenapa kau panik seperti ini!?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada cukup tinggi. Sukses membuat Hinata tertunduk lagi.

"Ten..tentu saja panik. Kau...kau harusnya tak seperti ini." Hinata mengehirup udara dengan cepat, "pura-pura saja tidak mengenalku, ya?" tak ada respon dari Sasuke, "ya? "

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" Sasuke sedikit membuat jarak dari tempat Hinata duduk. Dia menatap tajam mata pucat perempuan itu.

"Ayolah Sasuke," Hinata berdiri dan membalas tatapan pria itu dengan tatapan memohon. "Di sini kantor. Dan aku tak mau jika kita menjadi bahan gosip tidak enak. "Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Dalam benak Hinata terbayang bagaimana hebohnya manusia-manusia di kantor ini jika tahu bahwa bos mereka dekat dengan salah satu _office girl_. Hinata hanya ingin bekerja dengan tenang. Menghasilkan banyak uang untuk membiayai pendidikan adik kesayangannya di sebuah sekolah berasrama.

Sasuke sendiri memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang ada. Sungguh dia tak peduli dengan apapun profesi Hinata di kantornya. Namun, untuk menghindari skandal, kedekatan mereka perlu ditinjau ulang. Tapi…. Sasuke benar-benar ingin mengenal lebih jauh Hinata. Jadi, harus bagaimana ya?

"Setuju," ujar jawaban Sasuke membuat sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Hinata. "tapi hanya selama di kantor,_ deal_?"

Hinata memandang ragu tangan kanan Sasuke yang mengajaknya bersalaman. Jujur, Hinata menyukai pria itu. Bodoh jika Hinata sampai melepaskan kesempatan untuk dapat berteman dekat dengan si tampan itu. Jadi… "_Deal_," mungkin tidak apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Turun." Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Ayo turun!" Naruto kembali mengulangi perkataannya pada Hinata yang kembali menggeleng. "Kau harus turun, kan peraturannya kalau kau berdiri tepat di atas kotak yang ada kepala ularnya!" Hinata memandang kuda birunya yang berdiri tepat di atas kotak berkepala ular.

"Tapi…aku sudah empat kali kalah, Naruto," desah Hinata sambil menurunkan kudanya ke tiga puluh kotak sebelumnya. Naruto tampak sumringah sambil melangkahkan kudanya enam kotak ke depan.

"Sudahi saja permainan bocah itu," suara Sasuke yang datar namun menusuk membuat Naruto protes.

"Permainan ular-tangga bukan sekadar peremainan bocah!" protesnya pada Sasuke yang masih serius menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas _keyboard _laptop.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan dengarkan dia. Ayo main lagi," ajak Naruto pada Hinata yang memandang cemberut pada Sasuke.

Malam sabtu seperti ini seharusnya Sasuke tidak memikirkan pekerjaannya, batin Hinata.

Malam ini benar-benar tidak semenyenangkan malam-malam sabtu sebelumnya. Sejak dua bulan lalu Hinata berteman dengan ketiga sahabat Sasuke _plus_ pacar-pacar mereka, biasanya malam sabtu seperti ini mereka semua berkumpul di apartemen Naruto atau Gaara. Untuk sekadar ngobrol-ngobrol sampai mengantuk, nonton film, makan-makan, atau memainkan beberapa permaianan.

Hinata senang mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik seperti mereka. Sungguh! Tak pernah sekalipun Hinata absen dari perkumpulan lagi, teman-teman Sasuke mau menerima dan menyukai , sayangnya malam ini hanya dia, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang bisa datang. Yang lainnya ada acara yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Yang membuat malam ini menjadi lebih suram adalah Sasuke sejak sore tadi tidak bisa lepas dari pekerjaannya dan hanya menanggapi obrolan Hinata sekenanya. Menyebalkan!

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Naruto sudah pamit tidur sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, sementara Sasuke masih setia bersama laptopnya.

Hinata menguap. Matanya sudah terasa berat untuk diajak menonton film di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Naruto. Dan meskipun Sasuke tengah duduk di dekatnya tetap tak membantunya untuk terjaga menemani Sasuke begadang.

Hinata mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi setengah berbaring. Kepalanya dia baringkan di lengan sofa yang empuk. Ketika matanya mulai terpejam, sesuatu yang berat menindih tubuhnya. Seketika Hinata membuka mata, saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke menindihnya, merengkuh tubuhnya, menciumnya. Dan yang dapat Hinata lakukan adalah menerimanya, menikmatinya, dan membalasnya.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum kecil. "—dan jangan terlalu akrab dengan Dobe!" Senyum Hinata melebar. Sasuke cemburu rupannya. Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya. Semakin ia perdalam ciumannya. Dan semakin ia mencintai sosok sahabat dan juga kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa waktu tiga bulan adalah waktu yang singkat. Namun, adapula pihak yang mengatakkan bahwa waktu tiga bulan adalah waktu yang cukup panjang untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Sasuke dan Hinata salah bulan sudah mereka lalui bersama sejak pembicaraan mereka di _Day Dream_ Konoha _Club._

Kebersamaan mereka memang berawal dari kesepakatan untuk saling mengenal dekat dan mungkin hanya bersahabat. Namun, perasaan memang tidak dapat dibohongi. Semakin lama melewati waktu bersama, semakin besar pula rasa yang dimiliki keduanya.

Hinata bersyukur, status sosialnya yang bagaikan bumi dengan langit dengan Sasuke tidaklah menjadi penghalang bagi perasaan mereka untuk menjalin asa menjadi suatu realita.

Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke bahkan sangat menyukai dan mulai menyayangi Hinata sejak pertama kali Sasuke kenalkan sebagai kekasihnya. Tak jarang, Hinata diminta untuk menemaninya belanja, mengobrol bersama, dan melewatkan hari libur bersama. Sejak Mikoto mengetahui hobi menulis Hinata, tak segan diajaknya Hinata untuk mulai belajar menulis cerita. Entah itu cerita pendek ataupun novel.

Dan karena hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata yang mulai geger dibicarakan di kantor, Hinata akhirnya memilih untuk mengundurkan diri. Ino, yang memiliki bisnis toko bunga mengajak Hinata bekerja sama untuk meluaskan area bisnisnya. Dan tentu saja Hinata menerima tawaran itu dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

Sore ini, Hinata berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Buket bunga lili putih yang ia bawa untuk Mikoto baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam vas. Setelah ini, seperti biasanya ia akan membantu Mikoto memasak di dapur. Lalu, menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang untuk makan malam , itulah rutinitas baru Hinata sejak Mikoto mengenalnya.

Hinata saat ini sedang berada di kamar Sasuke. Tangan kanannya bergerak membuka kotak P3K, sementara tangan kirinya tampak terluka. Jari manisnya tampak mengucurkan darah. Bukan luka besar memang, namun cukup membuat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih.

Pintu kamar terbuka dari luar, Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang baru pulang dari kantor. Wajahnya tampak lelah, namun begitu melihat Hinata di kamarnya, senyumnya merekah.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke yang melangkah ke arahnya. Satu kecupan lembut pria itu berikan pada bibir Hinata.

"Cukup melelahkan," jawab Sasuke sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Pria itu sejenak mengatur napasnya, lalu menoleh pada Hinata di sebelahnya. Matanya menangkap warna merah mewarnai jemari kekasihnya, rasa cemas seketika melanda dirinya, "jarimu kenapa?" segera Sasuke bangkit, lalu melihat dari dekat jari Hinata yang berdarah.

"Kena pisau saat mengupas apel," Hinata menjawab sambil mengambil kapas dari dalam kotak."Sasuke, tolong bukakan tutup alkoholnya."

"Ceroboh," Sasuke mengambil botol alkohol, membuka tutupnya, lalu menuangkan sedikit isinya di atas kapas. Hinata meringis perih saat Sasuke membersihkan lukanya dengan kapas dibersihkan, Sasuke membalutnya.

"Terimakasih," ujar Hinata sambil meletakkan kembali kotak P3K itu ke dalam laci. "Tadi aku menemani Ibu masak makanan kesukaanmu. Makan yuk," ajaknya dengan wajah cerah. Namun, Sasuke bergeming. Hinata menangkap raut muram di wajah kekasihnya. Perlahan senyum di wajahnya memudar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata. Dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Jangan ceroboh lagi," ujar tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian mengangguk. "dan jangan terlalu lelah." Hinata mengangguk benar-benar khawatir padanya.

"Aku bisa jaga diri," Hinata berusaha tangannya terangkat membelai wajah Sasuke, "jadi, kau tenang saja," Hinata mencium lembut pipi pria itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ditatapnya lembut mata hitam sang kekasih pujaan.

"Kalau jari manismu terluka lagi," Sasuke menyentuh jari manis Hinata yang terluka, "nanti cincin yang akan kuberikan jadi sia-sia," senyum tulus terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Hinata balas tersenyum dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Apakah jika diterjemahkan, maka kalimat tersebut berupa ajakan untuk menikah? Hinata dilamar? Benarkah?! Setelah meneliti kesungguhan di wajah Sasuke, Hinata menghambur ke pelukan pria itu.

Bahagia! Hinata benar-benar merasa bahagia!

Andai saat mereka mengobrol pertama kalinya di bar Hinata tidak menghampiri Sasuke. Andai malam itu dia menolak ajakan Sasuke untuk berdansa. Andai saat kesepakatan di kantor antara Hinata dan Sasuke, Hinata melarikan diri. Dan andai Hinata menolak kehadiran Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Mustahil saat ini Hinata berada di pelukan Sasuke.

Andai Sasuke malam tidak ikut teman-temannya ke _club. _Andai malam itu dia tidak mengajak Hinata berdansa. Andai pada kesepakatan di kantor, Sasuke tidak berhasil membujuk Hinata. Dan andai Sasuke tidak memilih hadir dalam kehidupan Hinata. Mustahil Sasuke dapat merengkuh .

Hidup itu penuh pilihan. Dan kita hidup untuk memilih. Benar, kan?

_Ini kisah tentang mereka_

_Bagaimana kisahmu dengan si dia?_

.

.

.

**Bong's note :**

Gimana? Fic yang cukup sederhana, kan un?

Gomen kalo Minna kurang suka un. Tapi yang pasti, bong ngebikin ini dengan sepenuh hati buat Minna!

Makasih juga buat emak Cuip'z yang udah mau bong bikin repot dengan nge-beta fic ini un!

Love you emak…^^

.

.

Untuk fic-fic bong yang terlantar, gomen-gomen-gomen, bong belum bisa lanjutin un!

Bong _love_ Minna! Terimakasih udah mau baca.


End file.
